A Killer's Love
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer with no remorse. Will there ever be a time this man can change?
1. A Killer Prince

_**A Killers Love**_

Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer. Will there ever be a time when the hands turn backwards?

Author's Note: Hello everyone so I know i'm working on His Duty, Her Fate story but this new one has been requested long ago and I knew it was time to start this. I want to dedicate this story to my very first reviewer Antionette Vanessa who was my first reviewer for Because of Her. I want to apologize to her for keeping this story so late. I don't own anything for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Killer Prince

Tia's POV

I was.. dreaming, I always have this dream and it showed me a man I didn't know. In the dream it always looked like he wanted to say something, but I always seem to wake up just before he can speak. I awoke to the sound of an argument going on mostly being Rempo and Ur. The only thing I can remember after I wake up is his hair and eyes. White hair with purple sad looking eyes.

I sat up in my bed and looked to where I heard the arguement, indeed it was who I thought. It seemed to me they were bickering about who would get summoned the most. Neaki was looking irritated and if the don't calm down soon she'd handle it herself. When it looked like they wouldn't stop she flew over and hit them on the head. Mieli saw me awake and flew over towards me.

"Good Morning Tia, did you sleep well?"

I smiled at her "Yes, I slept pretty good for the most part, thank you." I got out of the bed and walked over to my table where Ur and Rempo were arguing. "Now what are you two complaining about?" Rempo just turned away mumbling an apology while Ur spoke to me.

"Please forgive out commotion lady Tia we didn't mean to wake you that way."

I smiled at him and told everyone I was going to take a shower. I walked to my bathroom to turn on the water. I stepped out of my clothes and stepped into my shower. I felt all relaxed as the hot water came into contact with my body. About twenty minutes later, I stepped out and got dressed. While I was drying my hair with a towel I walked into my dining room and heard the sound of Kalelia's Knights.

_Are they going to another battle? _I quickly grabbed my bag and stuck the book of Prophecy inside and went out of my house and followed. I followed the knights at a distance being careful not to be seen. When we got to where the knights were headed I felt my eyes widen.

From left to right I saw nothing but blood and fallen soldiers. I started shaking until a voice boomed over the crowd. "Do you really think you can stop me, I who has slain many.?"

I looked to where the voice was and notice a handsome but frightening young man. He had white hair and red eyes, I also noticed he wore a crown and black armor. _is he royalty? _As I searched downwards I noticed he had one foot on a soldier and his sword stuck in the soldier's chest. As I watched he decided to withdraw the sword and swung it to the side as the blood was wiped off.

"Now come, allow me to spill your life away." His face seemed ecstatic as he drew his sword for battle. Before I knew it the Kalelian soldiers were dead, and all that was there was blood. The man was covered in it as well and it didn't seem to phase him. He looked to where I was and I was hoping he didn't see me. But my luck wasn't on my side, somehow i came out from where I was hiding and before I knew it, he was there in front of me.

"You, who are you? do you want to die as well?"

I looked at his face completely speechless. When I didn't answer he just threw his head back and laughed. "ha ha ha, your face is beautiful when it's is scared, you intrigue me. Here's a thought, why don't i take you with me and make you mine?"

_His!? he's got to be joking right? _he started to reach for me and tjat brought me to my senses, before he could touch me, I slapped his hand away. "D..don't be serious, who would ever go with a monster like you?"

But right as those words left my mouth something changed in him his eyes were no longer red but purple just like my dream. "Monster you say? Well I guess that could be right"

I looked at him and thought there was a sign of loneliness in his eyes, but before I could say anything, a man dressed in black armor similar to this guy came up. "Milord, it's time to leave for the day."

The man in question looked at his subordinate and nodded "Very well, let's be off"

With that he turned on his heel and his cape was fluttering behind him. Before he could get to far some reason I called out to him.

"Who are you?" The man turned to look at me with a smirk, and his words sent a shiver down my spine. "My name is Valdo" with that he left my sight. _Valdo? as in the prince of the Waisen Empire? _With enough happening today, I headed home.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew that was alot, please let me know what you think. Thanks to all who read this, from me to you Have a wonderful day/night.


	2. A Killer's Intentions

_**A Killers Love**_

Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer with no remorse. Will there ever be a time this man can change?

Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks for sticking around to read the next chapter. Since this update is super super late, I will be posting the last four chapters to this story. I don't own anything in this story but the ability to write.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Killer's Intentions

It has been a few months since Tia met Valdo, she always went to the fields when the knights would. Being curious in all and finally understanding the Book of Prophecy, she started making weapons from the book. Now that Tia can finally make and weild weapons, she thought she could help and start fighting with the Kaleilan Knights.

Tia would come across Valdo every once in a while and before she could say anything, he would always disappear. She wanted to ask him why he turned out the way he did, he was to marry Princess Dorothea. So why was he doing what he did? But what she didn't know, is that when she was around Valdo was watching her from afar.

Valdo's POV

I loved fighting along side my knights, the color of blood and the screams of agony always seemed to put a smile to my face. But everytime I went to the field, she was there. The young girl I came across a few months ago. _Why is she out here? doesn't she know this is a battle field where people can die? _Sometimes when I saw her, I wondered if she really cared for her life.

But anytime she found some way to get near me, I always walked away. But even as I walked away, I kept wondering what was up with the book she always carried. And while I was watching her one day she somehow pulled a sword out of it, _is that even possible? _After realizing that book could be special, I knew I had to have it and her.

Following her back to where she lived, I waited till it was dark and her lights were out. Waiting about an hour I quietly made my way into her house. "doesn't she lock her door?" I whispered quietly. I noticed her bag was on the side table and there it was, the book was inside the bag.

I grabbed the bag and put it over my shoulder, and carefully lifted the sleeping girl into my arms and walked out the door. As soon as I stepped into the night air, she got cold and drew herself closer to me. Not really knowing what I should do in this situation, I just kept on walking and before I knew it we we're back at camp.

I walked to my tent and gently laid her down so she wouldn't wake. After I laid her down, I took the book from her bag and started to read through it, but one problem, the pages were blank. _How can this be? How can that girl read this and I can't? _I don't know how long time passed, but suddenly Tia walked out.

* * *

Tia's POV

I was stirring from my sleep and knew something was up when I didn't feel the softness of my bed. Sitting up quickly I looked at my surroundings "This is definitely not my home, but where am I?"

Not only was I in an unknown place, the book of prophecy wasn't in my bag and no where to be seen. I got out of the bed and decided to walk out of the tent, but now I wish I didn't. I stepped out and I knew right than I was in the Waisen Camp and I knew I had to look for Valdo. Finally I found him standing around a big table and there was my book!

"Why am I here, and why do you have my book?"

Valdo looked from me to the book and back to me again, but this time with a smirk. And the next words he said sent a shiver down my spine something awful.

"Because my dear Tia, I will be using you and your book"

I stared at him wide eyed and he walked over to me taking my face with his hand.

"And now, you are mine."

I stepped back after slapping his hand away and sent him a glare. "I will never be yours, you do nothing but kill so many with no mercy. Do you know how many families you've destroyed!?"

I looked at him closely and I thought there was something different in his eyes _Is that regret? _but he didn't say anything but looked away.

"You will never understand. Guards! come and escort Tia to her tent, and remember Tia. You can never escape"

Valdo's POV

After watching the knight's take her away I started out of the camp to a near by training field and started some routine sword practicing. I could have only been training for an hour and a half before I lost focus and sent my sword flying out of my hand. Breathing raggedly, I walked over and punched a tree. "dammit, how can I be losing focus?" suddenly her face pops into my mind. "Why, Why am I thinking of her?" Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I walked back to camp.

* * *

So, there's chapter two, please let me know what you think. With that said, Have a good Day/Night

Lots of Love, ForeverXBlackXRose


	3. A Killer's Worse Fear

_**A Killer's Love**_

Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer with no remorse. Will there ever be a time this man can change?

Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks for sticking around to read the next chapter. Since this update is super super late, I will be posting the last four chapters to this story. I don't own anything in this story but the ability to write.

* * *

Chapter 3- A Killer's Worse Fear

Months have seemed to pass and no matter what Tia tried, she couldn't leave. So she decided to stay, which Rempo didn't like one bit.

_**Past Conversation**_

_**"Tia, you can't be serious! How can you stay here? He kidnapped you, killed plenty of Kalelian knights, AND took the book of Prophecy" Rempo asked annoyed**_

_**Tia sighed at his expected answer. "I know how you feel Rempo, but what can I do? if I try to leave the black knights will try to either stop me or worse, kill me. So for now we are to stay put and I want to see and try if I can help him."**_

_**With that said, Tia decided what she would do.**_

* * *

**Present**

Within the last few months, Tia had somehow managed to get closer to Valdo, although the killings didn't stop all togther and his lust for blood was stronger than she thought. But she wasn't going to give up, she made a vow and she is going to stick with it. Letting out a sigh of boredom, Tia decided to leave her tent and go find Valdo, now that they were somehow closer she was allowed to walk freely around the camp.

Walking around she asked the knights where he could be, but they had no clue. She continued walking around the camp hoping I would find Valdo. After what seemed like forever, she found him practicing with his sword. He had his shirt off and she hated to admit it, but he looked good even if he has sweat rolling down his body. Thinking about it, she suddenly felt a blush form and had to turn away. As she was turning away, Valdo called out to her.

"Hey Tia, I didn't know you were out here I was just practicing and about done."

Tia's POV

I turned once more as Valdo called out to me and he started walking towards me, he was wiping the sweat off his neck. He walked by saying he was hungry and I just shook my head and followed him the the tent where everyone had their meals. I didn't feel like eating with everyone so I decided to take my food and eat inside my tent, that time the spirits decided to show up and eat with me. While we were eating, I could hear a commotion just outside my tent.

Getting up as the spirits were still eating I grabbed my Book of Prophecy and headed outside to see what was up. Walking out, I could see the Waisen Knights forming a protective wall around Valdo.

"Where is She!? What have you guys done to Tia?"

Narrators POV

Valdo let out a low growl and Tia's eyes widened. Everyone was wondering who this person was that had the guts to march into Waisen territory even if he had Knights from Kaleila to back him up.

"Rex? is that you, what are you doing here?"

Valdo looked over to Tia. "Do you know this person?"

Tia nodded her head, "Indeed Rex is a kid I grew up with back home. But it still doesn't explain what he's doing here."

While Rex was listening to the conversation he was getting heated at how close Tia and Valdo looked. He got snapped out of his thoughts as Tia called out to him once more.

"So Rex, why are you here?"

"I am here to take you back, at any cost"

That moment, Valdo seemed terrified at what might happen next.

* * *

Yes I realize this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest but please continue reading, it will be worth it. With that said, Have a good Day/Night

Lots of Love ForeverXBlackXRose


	4. A Killer's Lost Way

_**A Killer's Love**_

Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer with no remorse. Will there ever be a time this man can change?

Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks for sticking around to read the next chapter. Since this update is super super late, I will be posting the last four chapters to this story. I don't own anything in this story but the ability to write.

* * *

Chapter 4- A Killer's Lost Way

_**Last Chapter Recap**_

_**"So Rex, why are you here?"**_

_**"I am here to take you back, at any cost"**_

_**That moment, Valdo seemed terrified at what might happen next.**_

* * *

Tia's POV

For some reason the tone of Rex' voice told me he was serious, but why did he come here? I look to the right of me and I could see Valdo shaking. Is that fear? anger? his lust for blood? What ever it was it couldn't be good. I was thinking about everything until I heard Valdo open his mouth as he started to unsheath his sword

"You will never take her, she is mine and she stays here"

I swear I could feel a blush rise on my face from what he said. But that seem to flare Rex up like no other

"The hell she is, she's coming back with us and that's that. Kalelian knights get her"

Before I knew it the knights from both sides started to fight, as a precaution Valdo told me to get back and he would take care of it. But I knew what he was going to do, I have come to far to let him shed unecessary blood shed. With my mind made up I grabbed him from behind

"Valdo please don't!"

"Tia?"

"I don't want unecessary blood shed on my behalf, please. I'll go with them so no one get's hurt."

I looked around Valdo and straight into Rex' face clearly giving him a glare.

"Rex you better promise to call off the knights, and not hurt anyone, or I will stay and let Valdo kill you even if you are my best friend."

I can tell that Rex was hurt by how I said it, but I didn't care. I grew close to the Waisen knights and it's lord I don't want that all to go to waste. So with that I grabbed my bag and the Book of Prophecy and started walking with Rex and the knights. I could hear Valdo call out my name but I couldn't turn to look, and the next I knew he was knocked unconcious.

"I'm sorry Valdo, please forgive me"

* * *

Valdo's POV *Few hours later*

_Why is my body so sore? plus not to mention this wicked headache. _As I stood up and looked around my camp, i could see my knights worn out and some of the tents destroyed. "just what in the world happened here?" Than it suddenly hit me "Tia!?"

As I was searching around the camp, one of my generals came up to me "Sir, Lady Tia was taken a few hours ago."

_I remember, some kid named Rex showed up with the Kalelian knights and to stop us all Tia, went willingly although it hurt her inside. _I looked up to the sky lost and as I stood there I called out her name only to be carried on the wind. "Tia"

Tia's POV

I was tailing behind and saw Rex walk back towards me.

"Come on Tia, you should be glad I got you away from that murderous beast."

I stopped in my tracks as we were just near my house and looked at Rex in the eye.

"You don't get the right to call him a murderous beast, you have no idea how lonely he gets and how regretful he is. I could have come back anytime I wanted but didn't, you want to know why? Because I don't give up. When I promise or set a goal I intend to reach it."

He stood there speechless as I turned around and walked into my house, before he could say anything I slammed the door in his face and told him to get lost. I heard him tell two guards to stay near my door and not to let me out unless i was going into town. With that, I walked to my bed and laid down closing my eyes.

* * *

Narraor's POV

A week has gone by since Tia left the Waisen camp and she was starting to regret it, it took her a while to figure out why until she came across a feeling one night, it was love, she had fallen in love with Valdo. Everyday that went by Rex would try talking to her but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

It didn't help that Valdo has gotten worse during that week as well, if one of his knights made him mad, he'd cut them down no regrets. The ones that decided to stay because of their loyalty knew they had to get a message to Tia somehow.

Tia was looking through the Book of Prophecy as the spirits were doing their own thing, Rempo and Ur were arguing as always and Mieli was brading Neaki's hair much to her displeasure. Tia was brought out of her senses when she heard two grunts outside her door. Curious as she was she decided to take a look only to see the two guards stationed at her door were knocked unconcious.

"Lady Tia, we need you to come back with us. Our lord is not himself even more since you left. Please we need your help"

Without hesistation, Tia grabbed the book and left. The journey back seemed so long some reason and they were there before she knew it.

Tia's POV

We finally reached the Waisen campsite and I was told where I could find Valdo. Wasting no time, I headed over to his tent. I walked in, and I could have sworn my heart shattered. He was so different as his knights said, more paler than usual, hasn't looked like he ate, and there was blood staining his cape. I ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm here Valdo, i'm here"

Valdo's POV

I was standing in my tent lost, weak, angry, and all these other emotions flowing inside me. _Just how long am I to suffer? _I was thinking about all this until I felt arms wrap around me, and on instinct I almost slayed them until I heard a familiar voice. "I'm here Valdo, i'm here" It was Tia, she came back I turned around and hugged her close making sure this was all real.

"Tia, i'm so glad you're back."

* * *

Author's Note: So there is only only one more chapter left, I know I have said this before but I thank the readers who stuck by me through the long update, it means alot to me. With that said, have a good Day/Night

Lots of love, ForeverXBlackXRose.


	5. A Killer's Love

_**A Killer's Love**_

Summary: Within the sea of blood, one man stood alone, black hearted and ruthless. He knew himself to be a killer with no remorse. Will there ever be a time this man can change?

Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks for sticking around to read the next chapter. Since this update is super super late, I will be posting the last four chapters to this story. I don't own anything in this story but the ability to write.

* * *

Chapter 5- A Killer's Love

**Last Chapter Recap**

**Valdo's POV**

**I was standing in my tent lost, weak, angry, and all these other emotions flowing inside me. **_**Just how long am I to suffer? **_**I was thinking about all this until I felt arms wrap around me, and on instinct I almost slayed them until I heard a familiar voice. "I'm here Valdo, i'm here" It was Tia, she came back I turned around and hugged her close making sure this was all real.**

**"Tia, i'm so glad you're back."**

* * *

Narrators POV

It seemed like hours since Tia had embraced Valdo, nothing was said between the two as they held one another. No one dared to step foot in the tent in fear of their lives. Eventually they let eachother go and looked into eachother's eyes. Valdo was first to speak.

"Why did you come back?" while placing a hand on her cheek.

Tia closed her eyes once his hand fell upon her cheek and spoke back calmly. "I came back because I knew my job wasn't over. I intend to see it through to the end and nothing will stand in my way."

Before Valdo could say anything, one of the Waisen knights entered and if looks could kill, the one he got from Valdo seemed worse than on the battlefield.

Valdo's POV

One of my knights had entered and I sent them a glare that could freeze hell over. "Pray tell me, what is it now?"

"Please forgive my intrusion my lord, but that one child Rex I believe is his name is back and he wishes to speak to you. He came alone"

I looked down at Tia and could clearly see the face of annoyance on her. _It seems as this kid never wants to give up. _

"Very well, I will speak with him" I stated as I started walking out of the tent. Before I could get far Tia grabbed my arm

"Please let me go with you, not only do you wish to speak to him, I want to set things straight"

Nodding at her we both walked out as she slipped her arm in mine. We stepped out and true to my knight's words, that kid Rex was back. And clearly pissed.

"Why did you leave Tia? What can you do to change his ways, it won't bring back the ones he's killed and the families he's destroyed, so why"

Tia walked up to him and looked at him with determination

"I don't know how right now, but let me tell you this Rex I will find a way and I will succeed, if you don't like that you can turn around, leave and never come back."

With that said, she walked past me and into her tent, with that I knew this conversation was over. Signaling my knights to escort this punk out of my territory he started yelling out her name but she wouldn't listen.

* * *

Tia's POV

_The nerve of that guy, I mean seriously. What right does he have to tell me how and what I do with my life._

I laid down on my bed putting an arm over my eyes, feeling the spirita auras manifest i looked up and Rempo had something to say.

"So what's the plan? obviously you don't plan on leaving and we can't stop you. We will listen to your orders, but i'm still not su... mmph"

Before Rempo could finish what he wanted to say Ur had placed a hand on his mouth.

"Lady Tia, whatever you decide to do I on behalf of all the spirits will follow and do what ever we can to assist you."

I smiled at the spirits and how we had become so close as friends. "Thank you all for giving me your support, I promise I will help Valdo." Just as I said that, Valdo had entered my tent.

Valdo's POV

I entered Tia's tent after making sure Rex would never come back. I needed to tell her of my feelings and hopefully she feels the same.

"Tia, may I speak to you?" seeing her nod, I went ahead and told her what was on my mind.

"Tia, I don't know when or how, but I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Even though it should be hopeless for a monster like me to fall in love. But I wanted to tell you I love you and wish for you to stay by my side for all times"

I knew she'd be shocked as I told her, but what shocked me is that she walked up to me and hugged me. "Tia?"

She buried her face into my chest and I could bearly make out her words. "Valdo, I... I love you too, I realized my feelings while we were apart, I promise to do all I can and stay by your side through everything that gets thrown at us."

To say I was happy to hear those words from her was an understatement, I pulled her into a kiss vowing right than and there, she will always be put first.

Guess a killer can find love after all.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, so there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it and I do apologize once more as this was a very late update. Thank you all for staying with me through the waiting period, it makes it worth the while to write. Please let me know what you thought of the story in general, and if there are any requests i'm up for doing them. With that, Have a good day/night.

Lots of Love, ForeverXBlackXRose


End file.
